A New Start
by KingKarp
Summary: After his body couldn't take anymore, Ash died while in a coma. Now, Lord Arceus is giving him a chance at a second life in a new world. People there rely too much on pokemon and will soon go extinct. To start the process, Ash is given the power to change people into pokemon. Who will he meet? Where will he go? What adventures await him in this brand new world?
1. Chapter 1

A New Start

"Pikachu use Thunder!" exclaimed Ash. "With that, Garchomp is unable to battle!"

"We did it Pikachu!" As Ash was celebrating, the entire stadium vanished leaving nothing but darkness. "Misty? Brock? Pikachu?"

"Hello Ash Ketchum," said a mysterious voice.

"Who are you?" said Ash. The darkness fades away revealing a woman who seemed to be in her late thirty's.

"It's me Ash, Arceus."

"L-lor-d Arceus? Where am I?"

"That doesn't matter now. What does is that you are dead."

"W-wait I'm…dead?"

"Yes, sadly your entire adventure was a lie. You have been in a coma since the first day on your journey."

"No… I can't be dead; I just beat Cynthia. What about Brock, Misty, and Pikachu?"

"Both Brock and Misty were figures of your imagination. Pikachu stayed with you the entire time. She rarely ate after you passed away so she died as well."

"Are you going to send me to heaven?" asked Ash.

"I could do that, or I could send you to a world that needs someone like you."

"What do you mean someone like me?" Ash responded

"The people there rely on pokemon too much and even use them as personal slaves. You show more love and sympathy for your pokemon then any trainer I have seen."

"Wait, if I was in a coma, how could you have seen my adventure?"

"Because HoHo, the legendary bird that granted your wish for your journey to never end, allowed me. She saw your selflessness toward your pokemon and brought it to my attention"

"Ok, but what do you mean by people in this world relying too much on pokemon?"

"As you know, pokemon need trainers and will do almost anything to please them. The people of this world take advantage of that and use it for their own selfish deeds."

"That's awful, but how can I help?"

"As you know, people have been using pokemon as slaves, but that also means as workers. Why spend thousands of dollars and 3 weeks to make a house when a pokemon will do it for free and in half the time. People all over have been losing their jobs and are forced to live on the streets or sell the pokemon they already have. This means that soon the human race will be no more on that planet. It is simply inevitable so I want you to turn people into pokemon."

"YOU WANT ME TO TURN EVERYONE INTO POKEMON?!"

"Not everyone, just a few to start with. Not only that, but the pokemon in this world are very different from the ones in your coma."

"What do you mean by that?"

"I mean, the pokemon in this world are more humanoid and can even speak."

"Well, I suppose it's a better choice than to just give up and go to heaven… I'll do it on one condition."

"What would that be?"

"That Pikachu gets to come with me."

"Very well, I will send Pikachu there as well. Before you go, there are some things you must know. First, you are going to be sent into the body of the Ash that was already living there. Second, you will have to completely restart your journey and no one will remember you. And Finally, People you met in your coma world may appear in this world but in different ways… Good luck; I will keep in touch."


	2. Chapter 2

A New Start (Chapter 2)

Author's Note – Hey, so this is actually my first fanfiction and I'm being helped by one of my friends. I am basing this story somewhat on a fanfiction I read a long time ago. Although I didn't like some of the things the author did with it so I'm making my own. The only thing that I'm doing that is close to the other story is that the pokemon are humanoid, everything else is just me. Thanks, and I hope you enjoy Chapter 2 of A New Start!

Ash wakes up in a room that seems just like his. That is, except for the posters on the wall have changed from pokemon to music groups and cars.

"Where am I?" Ash asks himself while rubbing his head.

"Ash, breakfast is ready, you don't want to be late to pick your pokemon," shouted someone that sounded just like his mother.

Ash gets out of bed and opens the door. He notices that he seems taller than he was before. He makes his way to the bathroom, noticing that the house he is in is exactly the same as his old one. He looks at himself in the bathroom mirror and can tell that this Ash must work out a lot. He takes a shower and goes downstairs.

"Ash, eat your breakfast, Professor Oak will be opening his lab for the new trainers in an hour."

Ash looks at the woman who made him breakfast and realizes this must be the mother of the Ash whose body he took.

"Crap, if I tell her I'm not her son but someone from another world she will think I'm crazy," Ash thinks to himself.

Instead he just responded with

"Hey m-mom I think I'm going to skip breakfast today."

Although he was hungry, that could wait for later; he still had to find Pikachu and figure out how to use this power Arceus gave to him.

"Ok Ash, although that's a bit odd coming from you. You usually eat your breakfast faster than a Snorlax."

"Oh yeah, I'm just not really feeling hungry right now."

"Alright, but you better hurry to Professor Oak's before all the pokemon are gone."

"I'll do just that mom."

Ash bolts out the door and races to the lab of the town's professor. As he neared it he noticed that no one was there. No obnoxious Gary shoving his Squirtle in his face and no cheerleaders. Nothing but him and the lab. Ash walks up the long set of stairs to the laboratory doors and knocks. A young looking lady in a lab coat answers the door.

"Hello, are you a new trainer getting their first pokemon?"

"Yes I am, I'm sorry, but may I ask who you are?"

"Oh, I'm Professor Juniper. Professor Oak is away on business so I'm here in his place. Now if you follow me I will show you the pokemon you can choose from."

Ash and Juniper walk down a hallway into a bigger lab with no one in it. In the middle there is a platform with 3 pokeballs on it.

"For a starting trainer there are 3 pokemon you can choose from: the fire type Charmander, the water type Squirtle, and the grass type Bulbasuar. Which one would you like?"

Remembering a certain yellow mouse Ash says

"Um, I'm sorry for asking, but is there a fourth option? Maybe an electric type pokemon?"

"Oh, um, yes actually, although she is a little… I guess you could say, feisty."

"That's alright, I want her."

"Ok, if that's what you really want."

Juniper pushes a button on the side of the platform and another pokeball rises. Ash grabs it and releases the pokemon that was in it. Instead of the small mouse pokemon that he was expecting a girl who seemed to be about 19 appeared. She was wearing a yellow skirt and hoodie with a black shirt underneath. She looks around; then she sees Ash.

"ASH!"

She jumps on him and wraps him in one of the tightest hugs he has ever been through.

"Wow, whenever any of the lab assistants let her out, she was very aggressive." Juniper said in awe.

"Heh, I guess we have a bond." Ash says

Now that Ash had Pikachu, there was another thing he needed to figure out.

"Ash, I'm going to give you 10 pokeballs. You can carry any amount but you can only use 6 in a battle."

Thinking of how the power Arceus gave him might work, Ash decided to take a wild guess.

"Hey Professor, it would be funny if I could catch you right?"

Ash tosses the pokeball gently but forcefully enough to hit her leg. Juniper is sucked into the pokeball. Ash then knew that his prediction was right and ran to the ball. He quickly released Juniper but what came out wasn't the same Juniper he saw before. A girl in a red dress who seemed to be a Charmander came out of the ball.

"What just happened?" she asks herself.

Ash decided to play dumb. If she knew that Arceus gave him the power to turn people into pokemon she would freak.

"I'm not sure, I just tossed the pokeball at you and it happened."

"This is incredible! For years I have wanted to feel what it is like to be a pokemon and now I actually am one."

Pikachu, who was watching the entire scene unfold, walked over to Juniper and sniffed.

"She smells just like a pokemon too."

"This is very interesting, but tests can wait for later."

TO BE continued….


End file.
